pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Part 5 - The Calm
The day slowly went on as Timothy and his pokémon waited for the other to finish what ever they were doing. Two and a half hours later they started showing up first Alice, then Jamie, then Eria and Aussa and finally Hinta who had also run into Rodney and Tanza who was helping out with the rescue efforts. “So what up?” asked Jaime Timothy pointed at something and when they looked they saw the two pokémon fast asleep on the blanket. “Hay those are a Evitagen and a Evitisop.” smiled Hinta “Their so cute!” squealed Misty and Eria “A Evitagen and a Evitisop.” said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at them. “Evitagen the Yin Pokémon…Evitagen are playful pokémon that can always be found play with or near its polar opposite Evitisop. Evitagen are said to represent the negative force’s of dualistic cosmology and as such can sense any form of negative energy. Evitisop the Yang Pokémon…Evitisop are pokémon who are always in high spirits and can always be found playing with a Evitagen it’s polar opposite. Evitisop are said to be able to sense any form of positive energy and they are said to represent the positive force’s of dualistic cosmology.” said The pokédex “What do these pokémon have to do with what going on?” asked Hinta “Last night in my dreams as I was staring down the dragon who did that to Karlin City these to pokémon appeared and started to try and talk to the dragon. I don’t know what, but I think they might know something about what going on.” explained Timothy “I see…so your thinking that they might give you some answers about your dreams.” nodded Rodney “I hope so.” signed Timothy “Pika…Pi!” shouted Kim Timothy looked over at her as she, Kachu, Nina and Nikita surrounded the two pokémon and started walking toward them. Once there he bent down and saw that they had opened their eye’s an were looking around at them. “Your finally awake…so how do you feel?” asked Timothy Both the looked up at Timothy and they both felt a rush of excitement enter their body as they shot up and tackled Timothy knocking him to the ground. Timothy looked at both the pokémon as they buried their faces in his shirt and excitedly hugged him. Everybody burst our laughing as they couldn’t help see the two cute pokémon hug Timothy with a childish delight. “Ok I see that your both doing much better.” laughing Timothy “Evit.“ laughed Both pokémon happily. After they had come down some they began to examine Timothy first looking at his emerald green hair. They had never seen a human with such a splendid hair color before which they seem to enjoy playing in. They then noticed Timothy’s tail with its emerald green fur swaying side to side behind him. At its sight they quickly began to try and grab it seeing as how they had never seen a human with a tail before. Everybody laughed as the two pokémon chased after his tail like kittens chasing after a ball of yarn. After a few minutes of chasing after his tail Timothy managed to calm the two pokémon down in order to ask them some questions. Both the pokémon sat in front of Timothy like children in preschool ready to learn what today’s lesson is. “Alright you two I want to ask you about the dragon that attacked the city last night. Do you remember?” asked Timothy “Vit.” nodded Both the pokémon “Ok can you tell me what you know about it?” asked Timothy Both of the pokémon looked at each other and then nodded their heads before looking back at Timothy. Together the two pokémon began to explain what they could about the dragon and where it came from to Timothy. The rest of the group sat back and watched as Timothy, Jin and the other pokémon listened to them explain what was happening. “It still amazes me how Timothy is able to understand pokémon. I mean I can understand Pikachu and my other pokémon, but he can understand any pokémon.” noted Ash “Well he’s been able to talk to any pokémon since he was young. Even I was amazed by it when I found out.” smiled Tanza “So Jamie what do you think?” asked Rodney “About what if those two pokémon really know what going on. I don’t know myself, but Timothy thinks so.” assured Jamie A few minutes later Timothy and Jin got up and walked back over to the group with Evitisop and Evitagen following them. “So what up?” asked Hinta “Alright they said that the dragon is a friend of their’s who had transformed last night and was unable to control himself.” explained Timothy “A human transforming into a dragon…its kind of hard to believe.” thought Tanza “Maybe, but it not impossible. I have a few idea’s about what could be going on.” thought Timothy “Ok then, but why are they here?” asked Alice “Now that’s the weird part…they said that they were here on Tonami island looking for Timothy.” stated Jin “What…you mean Timothy specifically?” asked Jamie “Yea.” nodded Jin “It seems as if their friend sent them to find me to bring me back to him.” replied Timothy “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” question Ash “Yeah I trust them.” nodded Timothy Both the pokémon happily began to rub their cheeks against Timothy’s as he laughed. Just the he heard a rumbling sound coming from the stomachs of both Evitisop and Evitagen. “Looks like you two are hungry so how about we have a quick breakfast before we head out. I skipped breakfast myself.” offered Timothy Both the pokémon squealed in joy as the floated around his head and then they were joined by Nina and Nikita. “Some things not right?” wondered Jamie “What do you mean?” asked Rodney “Hmm…It’s the calm before the storm.” replied Jin “Why do ya’ll say that?” asked Tanza “Timothy feel’s it as well…another storm is coming. He putting on a smile to try and make us not worry, but I’m certain he sense’s it to.” explained Jin They all stared at Timothy who had already sat out a bench and cooking utilities to start cooking. “Well let’s not worry for the moment…let’s see where this goes and if there is anything that we can do later.” urged Hinta “Right.” They all said at the same time. As the day went on Timothy quickly whipped up a breakfast that they all could enjoy before sitting down to eat. After everybody had eaten their fill and all the stuff was packed away they waited on what to do next. “So Timothy what’s our next move?” asked Jamie “We head to Forchard Island…it’s there that I’ll meet their friend.” declared Timothy “Alright them what are we waiting for!” shouted Ash “Chu!” shouted Pikachu They all took the skies and flew east out toward the Island Of Wind. Category:Movie 1 Content